Until The End of My Life
by liltaetae
Summary: "apakah kau tahu hyung? Cinta itu bukan hanya sekedar tentang keindahan, tapi juga tentang penderitaan dan pengorbanan. Dan aku akan rela melakukannya demi orang yang aku cintai meskipun itu sangatlah menyakitkan untukku. Hiduplah dengan bahagia hyung, aku mencintaimu"- Kim Taehyung. VHope slight VGa fanfic


**Until The End of My Life**

 **Cast : VHope/VGa, member BTS yang lainnya**

 **Genre : Sad, Hurt  
Rating : T**

 **Oneshoot  
Warning : Boy x Boy don't like don't read.  
Disclaimer : BTS adalah milik BigHit dan Orang Tua mereka. Cerita adalah 100% milik Author. **

Before I fall too fast

 ** _Sebelum aku terjatuh terlalu cepat_**

Kiss me quick, but make it last

 ** _Cium aku cepat tapi buat itu yang terakhir_**

So I can see how badly this will hurt me

 ** _Sehingga aku bisa melihat seburuk apa ini akan menyakitiku_**

When you say goodbye

 ** _Ketika kamu mengatakan selamat tinggal_**

(Demi Lovato-Catch me)

 **BTS Dorm...**

Seorang namja imut masih setia duduk didepan kaca besar sebuah jendela. Menekuk dan memeluk kedua kakinya erat, mengusir dingin yang datang akibat rintik hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti membasahi bumi. Sepasang earphone masih terpasang dikedua belah telinganya. Alunan irama lembut dari lagu Demi Lovato masih terdengar disana. Namja itu – Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dialihkannya perhatian keseluruh penjuru dormnya. Sepi sekali, member yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Jungkook dan Jimin pergi ke gedung bighit sejak pagi dan belum kembali. Suga, Rapmon entahlah mungkin sedang sibuk di studio untuk menulis lagu. Jin tetua BTS sedang pergi bersama J-Hope entahlah kemana. Dan alhasil ia hanya tinggal sendiri di dorm. Bukannya Taehyung diabaikan oleh member lain, tapi ia sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana. Ia hanya ingin duduk seperti ini sambil menatap jauh entah kemana sambil menstabilkan fikirannya yang beberapa hari ini selalu terganggu oleh seseorang. Bahkan Suga yang terkenal tak mau tahu pun ikut tercengang-cengang heran melihat perubahan drastis seorang Kim Taehyung belakangan ini. Beberapa kali ia bertanya pada sang dongsaeng tapi hanya dijawab cengiran tanpa dosa dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

Ruangan-ruangan di dorm itu mulai terlihat gelap, hari yang sudah beranjak malam dan matahari yang enggan terlihat karena hujan membuat ruangan itu semakin gelap. Tapi hal tersebut tak mengusik Taehyung sedikitpun. Ia tetap duduk seperti posisi awalnya. Berkali-kali pula hembusan nafas sarat akan rasa lelah terdengar dari namja itu.

CLICK BLAM

Bahkan suara pintu yang terdengar dibuka dengan sedikit tergesa pun tak membuat sang empu bergerak satu inchi pun dari posisinya. Orang yang baru saja masuk keruangan itu menyerngit heran, melihat siluet seseorang yang duduk diam di depan kaca jendela besar ruang tengah dorm mereka. Ia menghela nafas sesaat kemudian beranjak untuk mencari saklar lampu untuk membuat dorm ini lebih terang.

"Taehyung-ah..",namja yang baru saja datang itu berjalan menuju Taehyung yang masih belum sadar bahwa ada orang lain diruangan itu. Tepukan halus dipundaknya membuat ia tersadar dan menatap orang yang baru saja datang.

"oh suga hyung, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa sendiri? Dimana Namjoon hyung?", Taehyung mengulas senyum yang bahkan tanpa harus bertanya Suga tahu itu sangat terpaksa.

"Tae, kau sebenarnya kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba berubah drastis seperti ini? Apakah ada masalah? Ceritakanlah, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu Tae",Suga menatap intens Taehyung yang kini beralih menatap keluar jendela lagi, menerawang jauh entah kemana.

"aniya hyung. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya sedikit 'lelah' akhir-akhir ini. Ah ya, pasti diluar sangat dingin tadi hyung. Kau mau aku buatkan coklat panas? Sebentar ne",Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya bermaksud menghindari pertanyaan dari Suga sekaligus membuatkan minuman hangat untuk hyung mungilnya itu. Suga memutar bola matanya jengah, ia hanya ingin mendapatkan jawaban dari Taehyung bukannya secangkir cokelat panas atau apapun itu. Suga menahan tangan Taehyung, membuat namja yang lebih muda menoleh kearahnya.

"duduk. Aku tidak ingin cokelat panas atau apapun itu, aku ini bukan orang yang baru mengenalmu kemarin siang Tae. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun termasuk Jimin",Tatapan tajam milik Taehyung berubah menjadi sendu. Bukan ia tak percaya pada sang hyung, bahkan ia sangat percaya pada Suga. Jika ia tidak mempercayai Suga tidak mungkin ia merestui hubungan namja manis ini dengan Jimin sahabat terbaiknya. Ah, mengingat Jimin ia yakin pasti sahabatnya itu juga sangat gelisah melihat perubahan sikapnya. Tapi, ia belum siap untuk memberitahukan pada kedua orang yang sangat ia percaya ini.

"kau beruntung memiliki Jimin hyung",Taehyung kembali tersenyum. Senyum miris yang bahkan belum pernah dilihat Suga terukir dibibir namja periang ini sebelumnya. Suga menyerngit heran dengan penuturan Taehyung, beruntung? Jimin? Apa maksudnya? Tapi sepertinya suga bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini pada siapa.

"maksudmu apa Tae?",Suga menatap heran pada wajah imut yang kini berubah menjadi sangat sendu itu.

"Jimin mencintaimu dengan sangat tulus, dan kau membalas cintanya. Dan sekarang kalian terlihat sangat bahagia",Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mencoba menghalau air mata yang tiba-tiba saja mendesak ingin keluar dari mata indahnya itu. Suga masih diam, ia tahu Taehyung masih akan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"kalian terlihat sangat serasi hyung dan aku sangat senang. Ne aku sangat bahagia mendengar kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Begitu juga dengan Namjoon hyung dan Jin hyung, aku bahagia mereka juga sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tuhan sangat baik mengabulkan doaku untuk membuat orang-orang yang aku sayang menjadi bahagia. Tapi kenapa Tuhan begitu jahat kepadaku hyung?",butiran bening itu berhasil lolos dari mata indah itu. Kalimat akhir yang diucapkan Taehyung menohok hati Suga, membuatnya terasa nyeri. Nyeri melihat sang dongsaeng menangis pilu seperti sekarang. Seharusnya ia menyadari kalau cepat atau lambat Taehyung akan mengetahui ini. Suga tahu, dia seharusnya sangat tahu apa yag saat ini dialami sang dongsaeng, namun ia hanya merasa perlu bertanya kembali untuk memastikannya. Direngkuhnya tubuh yang bergetar itu, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"dan seharusnya aku juga bahagia saat tahu...",ada jeda sesaat disana "Hoseok hyung dan Jungkook sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Meskipun aku menjadi orang terakhir yang mengetahuinya, seharusnya aku bisa senang. Bukankah seharusnya begitu hyung? Melihat orang yang kita cintai bisa bahagia, seharusnya aku juga bisa bahagia. Tapi kenapa aku malah menangis begini? Hah menyebalkan",Taehyung berkata parau diakhiri tawa mengejek yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Suga merasakan bibir dan lidahnya kelu tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hal yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi, sekarang ia benar-benar melihat Taehyung hancur. Rapuh dan terluka.

"Aku berusaha menjadi sempurna untuknya hyung. Berusaha mencintainya tanpa membuatnya merasa terusik. Berusaha membuatnya selalu bisa tersenyum. Aku...aku selalu berdoa pada tuhan agar aku bisa memilikinya, tapi kenapa tuhan malah membuat ia mencintai Jungkook? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai hyung? Apa aku terlalu hina untuk itu?",butiran-butiran bening itu masih saja berlomba jatuh dari mata seorang Kim Taehyung. Bahkan sudah mulai membasahi setengah dari kemeja yang digunakan oleh Suga. Sang hyung yang mendengar perkataan itu benar-benar ingin memaki Hoseok sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengabaikan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan sangat tulus bahkan begitu tulus hingga ia rela tersakiti demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya.

"Tae uljima, mianhe hyung tidak memberitahu mu tentang itu. Hyung hanya takut...kau...kau" "takut aku terluka hyung? Seharusnya hyung tahu, bukankah sudah sejak lama aku terluka. Haha",Suga kembali merasakan nyeri dihatinya, melihat senyuman itu. Demi apapun ia tak pernah tega melihat adik kecilnya ini menangis. Taehyung adalah orang yang selalu ada untuknya saat ia dan Jimin bertengkar. Manjadi penengah dan mencarikan solusi. Dan sekarang saat dongsaengnya terpuruk begini dia malah tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Entahlah, Suga merasa tidak berguna sekarang.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku pasti bisa mengatasinya. Gumawo sudah mau mendengarkan aku bercerita. Hmm... aku akan mandi, sepertinya sebentar lagi member lain akan pulang",Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya. Melepaskan pelukan hangat sang hyung, dan tersenyum sekilas pada hyungnya itu. Ia pun berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"mianhe Tae, bahkan hyung tak bisa membantumu. Ck, hyung macam apa sih aku", Suga merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Menutup sejenak matanya, memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Bunyi pintu utama yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mengulas senyum kala melihat seorang namja berambut merah serta seorang namja bermata bulat yang berjalan di belakangnya. Namja berambut merah itu segera menuju ke tempat suga sedang duduk. Ia juga tersenyum mendapati suga sudah ada di dorm ternyata.

"hyung kau sudah pulang duluan? Hmm apa taehyung tidak di dorm?",namja berambut merah itu bertanya pada Suga yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

"ne, aku baru pulang chim, Taehyung sedang mandi. Kalian tidak basah kan? Sepertinya hujan benar-benar ingin membuat seoul tenggelam karena tidak ada henti-hentinya dari kemarin",Suga terkekeh diikuti namja berambut merah yang ternyata Jimin sang namjachingu. Sedangkan namja bermata bulat yaitu Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke penjuru dorm.

"Kau mencari siapa kook?",Suga menatap heran Jungkook. Yang ditanya menyerngitkan keningnya membuat wajahnya yang sudah imut semakin imut.

"humm suga hyung, bukankah kau tadi pergi bersama namjoon hyung? Dimana dia sekarang?",Jungkook menyuarakan keheranannya melihat dorm yang masih sangat sepi. Kalau Jin dan Hoseok sebentar lagi pasti sampai karena tadi ia melihat dua orang itu di basement sambil membawa berbagai macam jenis belanjaan. Tapi karena ia sedang malas membantu jadi ia mengabaikan kedua orang itu.

"ah, namjoon masih di studio. Ia ingin menyelesaikan lagunya yang kemaren terbengkalai",Suga tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut sang maknae.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Menampakkan namja manis yang sempat ditanyakan Jimin sedang memegang handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Namja itu memasang senyum cerianya seperti biasa, menyapa dua orang yang baru saja datang ke dorm. 'huh,berhenti berpura-pura Tae' Jimin menatap tajam sang sahabat baik yang diacuhkan saja oleh Taehyung. Namja berambut cokelat itu lebih memilih bercengkrama dengan sang maknae. Meskipun ia masih merasakan hatinya seperti ingin menangis saat melihat namja bergigi kelinci itu tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk merelakan Hoseok untuk namja manis didepannya itu. Meskipun itu sama saja dengan membuat hatinya menjadi hancur dan lebih sakit. Suga yang melihat perubahan sikap Taehyung kini, hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu, dongsaengnya itu terlalu pintar dalam menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Tapi itulah hal yang membuat Suga khawatir dengan keadaan Taehyung. Jimin menatap sang kekasih heran, kenapa Suga sepertinya tahu apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung? Atau dia saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk memahami masalah sahabat baiknya itu?. Entahlah, nanti ia akan menanyakan hal itu pada Suga.

Tak lama setelahnya, Jin dan Hoseok berjalan memasuki ruang tengah dengan banyak sekali plastik belanjaan yang mereka tenteng. Dengan segera Hoseok meletakkan semua barang bawaannya di meja ruang tengah itu dan menghampiri Jungkook yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Taehyung. Memeluk namja bergigi kelinci itu sambil tersenyum manis mengabaikan tatapan sendu dari namja yang masih setia duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Kookie-ah, aku membelikan beberapa cemilan rasa cokelat untukmu. Apa kau mau?",hoseok menggeser sedikit duduknya, menggapai plastik bening didepannya mencari barang-barang yang ia maksud.

"woah, gumawo hyungie. Kau yang terbaik",Jungkook tersenyum manis menampakkan gigi kelincinya membuat hoseok tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir pink mungil itu. Ia benar-benar melakukannya meskipun sekilas, membuat Jungkook merona dan membuat namja disampingnya menampakkan senyum mirisnya. Setetes kristal bening itu lolos dimatanya, dengan segera ia menghapusnya tak ingin orang lain menyadarinya. Tapi ia tak sadar jika Jimin dan Suga melihat jelas hal tersebut. Taehyung berjalan menjauhi HopeKook couple itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan membantu Jin yang kerepotan menata bahan belanjaannya.

"Jin hyung. Sini aku bantu", Taehyung tersenyum bodoh seperti biasanya. Membuat orang yang dipanggilnya barusan ikut tersenyum senang.

"hmm... aku sedikit kerepotan menyusunnya. Aku pikir Hoseok akan membantuku ternyata dia malah berlovey dovey dengan si maknae",Jin menyuarakan kekesalannya pada Hoseok. Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kan aku sudah membantumu sekarang",Ujar Taehyung sambil memasukkan beberapa sayuran ke dalam lemari pendingin.

Malam hari...

Meja makan dorm BTS ramai dengan teriakan-teriakan dan tawa-tawa absurd dari para member. Makan malam itu benar-benar tidak tenang sama sekali. Jimin yang terus saja menggoda Suga dan Hoseok yang mencoba membuat sang maknae terus tertawa. Sedangkan sang leader dan tetua mereka memijit pelan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut karena tingkah member mereka. Taehyung hanya memperhatikan mereka semua dengan senyum simpulnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri matanya tidak bisa lepas dari dua orang yang kini sedang beradegan suap-suapan di depannya. Ingin rasanya Taehyung berjalan menuju mereka dan memisahkan mereka. Tapi ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya, bukankah tadi ia sudah bertekad melepaskan orang yang ia cintai untuk dongsaeng yang ia sayangi? Dan untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini Taehyung merasakan sakit yang teramat dihatinya. Taehyug menaruh sumpitnya, membuat keenam member lain menoleh menatapnya. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatap mereka dengan Blank face-nya.

"wae? Apa ada yang salah? Aku sudah selesai, aku duluan ne", Taehyung beranjak untuk menaruh piringnya di tumpukan piring kotor.

"ya! Tae. Kau itu kenapa sih? Kenapa beberapa hari ini sangat hemat bicara sekali, seperti tidak biasanya",Hoseok menatap Taehyung penasaran. Suga yang mendengar perkataan Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas, hampir saja ia berteriak untuk mengatakan penyebab perubahan Taehyung adalah dirinya.

"tidak ada hyung. Hanya sedikit merasa lelah akhir-akhir ini",Taehyung berlalu menuju ruang tengah. Kembali duduk di dekat jendela besar ruangan itu. Menatap rintik-rintik kecil hujan yang masih turun.

"dia itu kenapa sih? Jimin-ah kau tau tidak Taehyung kenapa?",Hoseok masih saja tidak puas dengan jawaban Taehyung membuat Suga benar-benar ingin memaki namja itu.

"kau itu idiot atau apa sih? Dia kan sudah bilang kalau dia lelah, berhentilah bertanya",Suga menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok dengan datar bahkan wajahnya pun menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya pada Hoseok.

"kenapa jadi kau yang marah hyung? Aku kan hanya bertanya",Hoseok yang tak terima dikatai bodoh oleh Suga kembali protes.

"yayaya! Sudahlah, bisakah kalian makan dengan tenang. Kalian membuatku sakit kepala",Jin menengahi kehebohan antara dua orang tersebut.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya Taehyung. Dulu sebelum ia bersama Yoongi ini adalah kamarnya bersama Taehyung dan Hoseok. Tapi semenjak ia dan Yoongi berpacaran mereka pun menjadi roomate begitupun dengan Hoseok dan Jungkook, menyisakan Taehyung yang sekarang menghuni kamar itu sendirian. Namja berambut merah itu menatap seorang namja yang kini tengah sibuk dengan beberapa pakaiannya yang baru saja ia rapikan dari kopernya, sisa dari perjalanan mereka ke Thailand dua hari yang lalu. Jimin memilih duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja belajar dekat jendela berukuran sedang di kamar itu. Ia tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taehyung yang belum juga menyadari keberadaan Jimin di sana. 'Ck,kau tampak menyedihkan Tae' Jimin tersenyum miris melihat sang sahabat yang akhir-akhir ini berubah total menjadi sangat pendiam dan suka melamun bahkan sekarang Taehyung menjadi sangat lambat dalam merespon, meskipun dari awal dia memang sudah seperti itu tapi demi Tuhan Jimin benar-benar seperti kehilangan sahabat baiknya sekarang. Semua kebiasaan Kim Taehyung kini tergantikan dengan hobi barunya yaitu melamun.

Jimin mulai kesal dengan Taehyung yang tak kunjung merespon keberadaannya. Ia berjalan mendekati sang sahabat dan menepuk pundak Taehyung dengan sedikit keras. Membuat namja manis itu terlonjak kaget dan melotot ke arah Jimin yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"kau mengagetkanku pabo. Ada apa kau kemari? Kau ada masalah lagi dengan Yoongi hyung?",Taehyung menatap tajam kearah sahabatnya yang malah membuang nafas kasar. Seharusnya jiminlah yang menanyakan itu padanya.

"kau saja yang asik melamun sampai tak sadar aku dari tadi sudah di sini. Ayolah Tae, satu-satunya orang disini yang harusnya ditanya seperti itu adalah kau bodoh. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Yoongi hyung",Jimin terdiam sejenak. Ia masih kesal kepada Hoseok yang tidak pernah bisa peka terhadap perasaan Taehyung. Meskipun namja cantik itu tak pernah secara langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada Hoseok tapi bagaimana mungkin Hoseok tak bisa merasakannya. Hah, dasar menyebalkan. Dan baru kali ini Jimin mendapati sahabat baiknya ini seterpuruk ini. Ia tahu Taehyung tak pernah dihiraukan oleh Hoseok tapi ia masih bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa, walaupun hatinya sakit. Tapi sekarang, jangankan tertawa tersenyum saja adalah hal yang langka untuk bisa Jimin lihat tentu saja terkecuali diatas panggung dan di depan kamera. Dan lagi-lagi Jimin ingin menyumpahi Hoseok yang sampai sekarang masih saja tak sadar diri.

Taehyung menatap Jimin lama. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah baju-bajunya yang akan dimasukkannya ke dalam lemari. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, menata baju-baju itu disana. Berusaha mengabaikan Jimin untuk sesaat. Toh jika diabaikan nanti ia akan pergi sendiri pikir Taehyung.

"jangan coba mengabaikanku Kim Taehyung. Sampai kapan kau akan menyimpannya sendiri? Aku tahu kau tidak sekuat itu untuk memikulnya Tae, bukankah kita sahabat? Setiap aku memiliki masalah aku selalu berbagi denganmu, menjadikanmu tempat bersandar. Dan sekarang kau memiliki masalah juga, aku ingin kau menjadikanku tempat bersandar juga Tae. Ada aku dan Suga hyung yang selalu bersamamu, apa kau tidak mempercayai kami ha?",Perkataan Jimin membuat Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap nanar sahabatnya itu. Ia sadar sudah membuat orang-orang yang menyayanginya cemas bahkan membuat Jimin sampai gusar seperti sekarang. Lagi-lagi tanpa permsi kristal bening itu jatuh bebas dari matanya. Oh ayolah, dia bukan yeoja yang dengan mudah bisa menangis. Tapi entah kenapa sesak didadanya membuat ia tak kuasa untuk berhenti mengeluarkan butiran liquid bening itu dari matanya yang sudah cukup sembab itu. Jimin tahu betul sifat Taehyung yang tak ingin membuat cemas sahabatnya. Ia lebih baik menyimpan rapat semua masalahnya sendiri daripada harus melihat sahabatnya menjadi cemas.

"mianhe chim. Aku sudah membuat semua member cemas, jeongmal mianhe",Taehyung masih terisak meremas kuat baju yang ada ditangannya. Jimin berjalan mendekat kearah Taehyung, memeluk sahabatnya itu penuh kasih. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Yoongi padanya tadi sore.

"menangislah, jika itu membuatmu lebih baik Tae. Aku tidak suka melihatmu yang lebih banyak diam dan melamun seperti sekarang Tae. Sudahlah, orang sepertinya tidak pantas untuk mendapatkanmu Tae. Aku yakin masih ada yang lebih baik dan pantas untukmu diluar sana",Jimin mengelus punggung Taehyung perlahan berusaha menenangkan sang sahabat.

"aku ingin, sangat ingin melepaskannya chim. Terlebih orang yang dipilihnya adalah Jungkook. Aku bisa saja egois dan mengatakan pada Hoseok hyung bahwa aku mencintainya sangat mencintainya tapi aku tidak ingin melukai hati Jungkook chim. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan sakit seperti ini. Aku ingin melepaskannya chim, tapi kenapa terlalu sakit untuk melepasnya? Bahkan aku sudah kalah sebelum bisa memperjuangkannya. Bukankah aku benar-benar menyedihkan?",Taehyung masih memeluk Jimin, menumpahkan segala macam bebannya pada sahabat baiknya itu.

"sudahlah Tae. Aku tahu ini berat, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya. Bukankah kau namja kuat hm? Ada aku dan Yoongi hyung yang akan selalu bersamamu Tae. Mungkin akan sakit di awal saat melepasnya, tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa Tae",Jimin tak bisa untuk tak ikut menangis melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Ia ikut larut dalam emosinya.

"ne, aku akan belajar melepasnya. Aku akan pergi darinya dan membiarkan dia bahagia. Setidaknya aku tidak melepaskannya ke tangan yang salah Chim. Jungkook akan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, mereka serasi Chim. Itu membuatku sedikit lega",Taehyung melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya itu. Ia menghapus air matanya, mengulas senyum simpul sambil menatap Jimin penuh keyakinan.

"hmm...kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Mulai dari sekarang, jangan pernah menyimpan semuanya sendiri lagi Tae",Jimin ikut tersenyum menatap Taehyung yang masih menatapnya.

3 bulan kemudian...

BTS baru saja menyelesaikan schedule mereka yang berlangsung dari pagi hari hingga sore hari. Seluruh member terlihat sangat kelelahan. Semenjak kejadian malam itu Taehyung mulai berangsur kembali seperti semula, namun sesuatu mulai mengganjal untuknya. Jungkook. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan maknaenya itu, Jungkook seperti selalu menjaga jarak antaranya dan Taehyung. Ia bahkan selalu menghindar jika harus berada berdua saja di suatu ruangan bersama Taehyung. Tatapan Jungkook pada Taehyung pun tak seperti biasanya, lebih ke arah tak suka dan benci entahlah Taehyung pun tak tahu. Seperti saat ini Taehyung hanya berdua dengan Jungkook di dalam ruang tunggu Bangtan. Hyungdeulnya yang lain sedang pergi menghilang entah kemana. Taehyung duduk disalah satu kursi didekat meja rias sedangkan Jungkook duduk di sofa dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kookie-ah?",taehyung mencoba memecahkan keheningan antara mereka. Namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu diam tak menjawab panggilan dari Taehyung.

"Jungkookie, kenapa kau hanya diam? Apakah aku memiliki kesalahan padamu? Ayolah Kook, jangan hanya diam begitu. Jika aku memiliki kesalahan beritahukan padaku",Taehyung mendesah berat mengetahui perkataannya masih tak direspon oleh Jungkook.

"Jung..." "kenapa kau tak bilang hyung?",huh? Bilang? Apanya? Taehyung dibuat bingung oleh pertanyaan maknae imutnya itu.

"huh? Maksudmu apa kook?",Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"tentang perasaanmu pada hoseok hyung",Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung denga singkat namun bisa membuat Taehyung menegang seketika. Darimana Jungkook tahu hal itu?

"kau itu bicara apa sih kook? Perasaan apanya?",taehyung berusaha untuk menutupi perasaan gugupnya. Sudah tiga bulan ini ia mencoba melupakan hal itu, dan sekarang hal tersebut kembali diungkit. Dan yang mengungkitnya adalah Jeon Jungkook? Sesak itu lagi-lagi memenuhi rongga dada Taehyung.

"kau menyukai hoseok hyung kan? Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu hyung. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau pikir aku ini apa hah? Perlu dikasihani begitu? Aku tak perlu belas kasihanmu hyung. Aku memang mencintai Hoseok hyung, tapi aku tidak ingin cintaku membuat orang lain terluka hyung. Terlebih orang yang sudah aku anggap seperti kakak sendiri",Taehyung membeku mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Bukan...bukan begitu maksudnya. Dia bukan mengasihani Jungkook tapi ia hanya tak ingin namja itu terluka. Lagipula bukankah cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Seperti yang pernah ia katakan, bahkan sebelum berperang ia sudah kalah.

"siapa bilang aku mengasihanimu maknae? Kau itu bicara apa sih? Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kau itu adik tersayangku, aku melakukannya karena keinginanku sendiri. Lagipula itu sudah cukup lama jadi tidak usah dibahas lagi",Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya, mengusahakan senyum terbaiknya dapat dilihat oleh Jungkook berharap namja itu ikut tersenyum. Tapi diluar dugaan Jungkook malah menangis. Dan itu karena dirinya.

"aku tidak bodoh hyung. Aku bisa melihat tatapanmu yang berbeda melihat Hoseok hyung. Bahkan hingga sekarang. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang terluka hyung, kau pikir aku bisa tenang menjalani hubungan dengan Hoseok hyung jika kau masih berada disekitar kami? Kau membuatku merasa bersalah hyung",Jungkook masih menangis menatap sayu Taehyung yang masih membeku tak tau akan menjawab apa.

"kau tidak salah kook. Adapun yang harus disalahkan disini adalah aku, aku yang menaruh perasaan pada Hoseok hyung bukan dia, aku yang berusaha mendapatkannya bukan dia. Hoseok hyung hanya mencintaimu Kook dan aku tahu itu. Aku juga tidak ingin ada yang terluka, aku tidak ingin memisahkan kalian yang saling mencintai. Aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia,kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah sungguh! Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi, dan jika kau tak nyaman aku akan melakukan sebisaku untuk menghindari kalian. Mianhe sudah membuatmu gusar begini",Taehyung berjalan ke arah pintu bermaksud keluar sebelum air matanya ikut merebak keluar. Ia berjalan cepat sambil menggendong tas ranselnya. Berniat pulang sendiri tanpa member lain. Taehyung mengabaikan teriakan yang berasal dari Jungkook menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Ia terus berjalan hingga lampu merah, masih mengabaikan Jungkook yang memanggilnya. Taehyung berniat menyebrang jalan saat didengarnya suara tubrukan benda yang cukup keras. Ia menoleh ke belakang, hal pertama yang dilihatnya Jungkook yang terduduk dijalanan dan sebuah mobil yang baru saja menyerempetnya hingga jatuh terjerembab di jalanan. Perih Jungkook rasakan di bagian tangan dan kakinya. Ia mencoba untuk kembali berdiri tapi nihil kakinya benar-benar sakit sepertinya terkilir. Taehyung berlari menghampiri sang maknae. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran sangat.

"kookie gwencana? Bagian mana yang sakit?",Taehyung memeriksa seluruh tubuh sang maknae. Lutut dan juga tangannya berdarah. Oh astaga ini buruk.

"hyung kakiku sakit tidak bisa digerakkan",Jungkook menatap hyungnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"arasseo. Aku akan menggendongmu, kita ke klinik disana ne",langsung saja Taehyung menggendong sang maknae di punggungnya membawanya ke klinik yang kebetulan ada di sekitar sana. Sesampainya di klinik taehyung langsung meminta dokter untuk membersihkan luka Jungkook, tak lupa ia memberikan kabar pada hyungdeulnya bahwa Jungkook terluka serta menjelaskan kejadian tadi dan sekarang ada di klinik di sekitar gedung tempat mereka perform tadi.

Taehyung masih duduk di ruang tunggu klinik sambil sesekali menatap ke ruangan dengan pintu transparan itu. Melihat Jungkook yang sedang diobati oleh dokter. Namja itu tampak tertidur pulas setelah diberikan obat tidur oleh sang dokter. Tak lama member BTS yang lain pun datang, Hoseok tampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jungkook. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Taehyung dan...

PLAK

"apa yang kau lakukan hah? Bagaimana munkin kau membiarkan Jungkook menyebrang jalanan sendirian begitu. Kau itu bodoh atau apa Taehyung? Untung hanya terserempet kalau dia tertabrak apa yang akan kau lakukan hah? Kalau dia kenapa-napa bagaimana?",Hoseok tak bisa untuk tak meluapkan amarahnya pada Taehyung. Namja manis itu terdiam memegangi pipiya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan hoseok, bahkan sudut bibirnya sedikit berdarah akibat dari tamparan yang terlalu keras.

"mianhe hyung. Aku tidak tahu kalau Jungkook akan menyusulku begitu tadi",Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar isakan itu tak lolos dari mulutnya. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap hoseok yang murka.

"kau pikir dengan maaf sudah cukup hah? Lihatlah karena kecerobohanmu Jungkookku harus terluka begitu",lagi, rasa sakit itu terasa sangat menyesakkan untuk Taehyung. Bahkan rasanya ia sulit untuk bernafas karena terlalu sesak. 'apakah jika aku yang berada di posisi jungkook sekarang kau akan bereaksi seperti ini juga hyung?' taehyung meringis memikirkannya. Ia yakin pasti Hoseok tak akan peduli jika dia yang ada di posisi Jungkook sekarang.

"lalu aku harus apa untuk membalasnya? Kau ingin aku juga terbaring seperti jungkook begitu? Atau kau ingin aku mati saja sekalian agar kau puas?",Jimin dan Suga yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ah bukan hanya mereka ketiga member lainnya termasuk Hoseok ikut menoleh kaget mendengarnya.

"taehyung, apa yang kau katakan?",Suga berjalan menuju dongsaengnya itu memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Hoseok hyung kau itu bodoh atau apa? Apa kau sadar dengan perkataanmu? Kau keterlaluan hyung",Jimin menatap tajam Hoseok yang menatapnya acuh. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Taehyug tapi egonya jauh lebih besar.

"Ck, cengeng. Pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihatmu berada di dekat Jungkook lagi, kau bisa membuatnya celaka lagi nanti",Jimin tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia maju dan memukul Hoseok.

"Kau bodoh Jung Hoseok. Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus dan sekarang kau membuatnya seolah semua kejadian ini adalah karena dia? Apa kau punya hati? Dimana hati nuranimu? Dia sudah terluka untuk merelakanmu bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. Apa tidak bisa kau hargai dia sedikit? Aku tahu kau mengetahui tentang perasaan Taehyung padamu, tapi kau berpura-pura tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Kau munafik hyung",Jimin murka. Ia sudah cukup bersabar selama ini.

"cih, aku tak pernah memintanya mencintaiku. Aku sudah pernah katakan kalau aku hanya mencintai Jeon Jungkook bukan Kim Taehyung, bahkan sampai ia mati pun aku tak akan bisa mencintainya",Hoseok yang juga terbawa emosi membalas ucapan Jimin tak kalah pedas. Taehyung yang mendengarnya terdiam. Ia masih menangis namun tak lagi bersuara. Taehyung berjalan menuju Jimin yang sudah siap untuk memukul Hoseok lagi. Ia menahan tangan Jimin, menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. Jimin yang mengerti langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan menuju suga yang menariknya mendekat. Taehyung menatap wajah Hoseok dengan senyuman manisnya. Air matanya masih tak bisa berhenti, tapi ia masih bisa tersenyum.

"aku senang mendengar kau benar-benar mencintai Jungkook. Aku lega karena kau akan menjaganya dengan baik. Kau benar hyung, kau tak pernah memintaku untuk mencintaimu tapi entah kenapa aku tetap saja mencintaimu. Maafkan aku soal itu. Kau minta aku menjauhimu dan Jungkook? Tenanglah hyung, aku akan melakukannya tanpa kau suruh. Aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu dan Jungkook juga dari kehidupan Jimin dan Suga juga Namjoon hyung dan Jin hyung. Sehingga tidak ada lagi yang selalu merasa cemas karena aku sewaktu-waktu bisa mengambil kekasihnya, tidak ada lagi yang selalu repot mendengar aku merengek untuk ditemani makan atau apapun itu. Dan tidak akan ada lagi yang akan repot dan khawatir melihat keadaanku sehingga ia bisa menjalani hari-harinya dengan normal. Aku minta maaf sangat minta maaf jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman selama ini hyung. Jagalah Jungkook untukku. Seperti yang kau katakan mungkin kau tak akan bisa membalas cintaku bahkan jika aku mati sekalipun, tapi aku tak akan bisa menghapus cintaku hyung bahkan hingga aku mati. Gumawo atas semuanya",Taehyung mengusap kasar air matanya yang tak mau berhenti juga. Ia berjalan membelakangi Hseok. Menatap empat member yang sudah sangat baik mau menjaganya selama ini. Ia tersenyum pada mereka, menatap satu persatu dari mereka seolah hal itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya mereka akan bertemu.

"apa yang kau katakan alien? Itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Jangan membuat ini seolah-olah terakhir kalinya aku bertemu denganmu. Kau ada masalah, ayo ceritakan padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu Tae",Suga sudah banjir dengan air mata. Ia tak bisa mendengarkan perkataan Taehyung yang seolah sarat akan perpisahan. Taehyung tersenyum pada suga, menatap lembut orang yang telah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"uljima hyung, Jimin akan marah padaku jika membiarkanmu menangis. Ah ya, kau ingat sebuah kotak dengan pita hitam yang ada di meja belajarku di dorm? Kau bilang kau suka kotak itu kan? Isinya adalah beberapa aksesoris kesayanganku hyung, aku sudah berniat untuk memberikannya padamu. Ambillah untukmu hyung, jaga dengan baik ne",Taehyung tersenyum tulus menatap sang kakak yang makin menekuk kepalanya. Firasat Suga mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi pada adiknya itu.

"Jimin-ah. Aku menyayangimu, jagalah suga hyung dengan baik. Jangan buat dia menangis atau aku akan marah padamu. Oh iya, saat kau ulang tahun tahu lalu aku belum sempat membelikan hadiah untukmu. Kemarin aku sudah membelikannya saat kita ke thailand, aku yakin kau pasti suka. Mianhe terlambat memberikannya padamu",Taehyung memeluk erat sahabat baiknya itu. Setelah ini ia tidak akan bisa melihat namja itu lagi.

"Jin hyung, Namjoon hyung gumawo kalian sudah menjagaku selama ini. Aku minta maaf merepotkan kalian, tetaplah bersama kalian terlihat serasi hyung",Taehyung memeluk kedua hyungnya itu bergantian.

"Kau mau kemana Tae? Kenapa berkata hal-hal aneh begini sih?"Jin memeluk erat sang adik masih enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku akan pulang ke daegu hyung. Meskipun aku tidak bisa berada diantara kalian hingga akhir, aku sudah sangat senang bisa menjadi bagian dari kalian. Lain kali aku pasti akan datang mengunjungi kalian atau jika tidak datanglah ke Daegu ne",Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dari Jin. Ia tak rela, tapi tekadnya untuk pergi sudah bulat. Dari jauh-jauh hari ia sudah memikirkan ini semua, ia tidak mau mengganggu Hoseok lagi dan membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya lagi. Taehyung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan member bangtan yang masih menatap tak percaya apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Suga yang pertama kali tersadar berlari mengejar Taaehyung yang sudah hampir menghilang di persimpangan ujung jalan. Namja itu terus berteriak memanggil Taehyung, dibelakangnya Jimin masih mengejarnya. Taehyung terus berjalan, tatapannya kosong air matanya pun masih tak mau berhenti. Ia mendengar teriakan suga tentu saja itu terdengar olehnya. Namun pikirannya berusaha menolak untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"mianhe hyung",Taehyung tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

BRAKK

Dentuman keras itu terdengar begitu mengerikan. Tubuh malang itu terpental beberapa meter dari mobil yang menabraknya. Jeritan histeris orang disekitar yang melihatnya terdengar jelas ditelinga namja yang tergeletak bersimbah darah itu. Ia masih sempat melihat sang kakak dan sahabatnya berlari seperti orang kesetanan kearahnya. Ia kembali tersenyum, ingin ia mengatakan untuk tak menangis pada sang hyung namun bibirnya terasa sangat kaku untuk digerakkan. Matanya sungguh sudah sangat berat ingin dipejamkan. Dan mata itu terpejam, terpejam tidak untuk terbuka lagi selamanya. Mata yang selalu menangis untuk orang yang dicintainya, mata yang selalu mengisyaratkan kepedihan itu kini tertutup selamanya. Ya, Kim Taehyung pergi, seperti janjinya pada Hoseok ia benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Hoseok bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya namja manis itu masih sempat menyebut nama Hoseok.

 _"_ _apakah kau tahu hyung? Cinta itu bukan hanya sekedar tentang keindahan, tapi juga tentang penderitaan dan pengorbanan. Dan aku akan rela melakukannya demi orang yang aku cintai meskipun itu sangatlah menyakitkan untukku. Hiduplah dengan bahagia hyung, aku mencintaimu"- Kim Taehyung._

 ** _Breaking news : Member boygroup Bangtan Seonyeondan Kim Taehyung dinyatakan tewas dalam insiden kecelakaan yang menimpanya malam ini. Namja 20 tahun itu tewas di tempat akibat benturan yang terlalu kuat di bagian kepalanya._**

 **END**

 **Astaga...astaga... apalah apalah yah ini. Mulanya sih pengen lanjutin epep abstraknya VKook ama MinYoon tapi malah kepikiran bikin epep semiris ini. Maap dengan alur tak teratur, bahasanya yang acakadul, terus ceritanya yang ngarang banget plus gaje ngga tau dah tapi itu terinspirasi dari lamunan aku waktu habis lihat MV I NEED U 19+ sama MV nya Beast Good Luck sama MV nya BAP-One Shot. Elah, pokoknya ini tuh bener-bener diluar kemauan author mah. Hehe, tapi review juseyo ne. Buat yang nunggu MinYoon story kemarin sabar yeth, idenya masih rada-rada nyampur aduk jadi masih dipikirin lagi nih mateng-mateng. Gamsahamnida yeorobunn ^^**


End file.
